Many mothers breastfeed their infants. In order to obtain privacy, a nursing mother may seek out a location that is not occupied by other people. When this is not practical, the mother may drape a small blanket or other garment over the nursing infant. To avoid the necessity of draping a blanket over a nursing infant in order to obtain privacy, a variety of nursing garments have been designed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,106,122, 5,544,364 and 5,848,439 are exemplary of such garments. The '364 and '439 patents both disclose cape-like garments that drape over the shoulders of the user, with '439 being split in the front and having viewing openings positioned over the breasts, and '364 essentially covering the entire front of the upper body and arms of the user. The '122 patent discloses an apron-like garment that drapes over the chest of the user and has a pair of flaps overlying openings through the apron in the area of the breasts. All of these prior art garments are completely open and loose at the bottom. They are essentially drapes that cover a nursing infant and the chest of a nursing mother to afford some privacy to the mother.